Mine
by Ailyn Haruka
Summary: You're My Happiness ,You're My Heart, You're My Life, You Mine/ Spesial story for my beloved Tsun-nyan
_**MINE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story from Akemi Miharu**_

 _ **Rate : T+**_

 _ **Pairing : SasuSaku**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **AU, OCC, TYPO, dls**_

 _ **Special story for My Beloved Tsun-nyan ≧**_ _ **﹏**_ __

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat sembari melambaikan tangannya. Seorang gadis lain segera menoleh ke arah suara ketika namanya dipanggil.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu terlihat mengembangkan senyumnya serta melangkah mendekat. Gadis itu terlihat manis dengan mini dress berwarna biru tosca serta cardigan berwarna putih. Surai merah mudanya ia biarkan tergerai indah.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah lama Ino?" tanya Sakura ketika sampai ditempat duduk si gadis pirang.

"Tidak, aku baru datang beberapa menit lalu. Kau mau memesan minuman dulu?" tawar Ino, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku ke sini Ino?"

"Kau ini to the point sekali, santailah sedikit," gerutu Ino.

"Haha, habisnya kau memintaku sejak dua minggu lalu dan terus saja memastikan bahwa aku datang. Tentu saja aku penasaran, Ino. Rencana apa lagi yang kau susun untukku?"

"Hei! Kenapa kau berfikiran buruk begitu padaku?!" protes Ino, tak terima dengan tuduhan sahabat karibnya.

"Oh ayolah, Ino. Ini bukan kali pertama kau merencanakan sesuatu untukku. Aku masih ingat ketika bulan lalu kau mengenalkanku pada salah satu temanmu, tapi sayangnya tak berhasil,"

"Hah, sudah jangan dibahas. Lagipula hari ini aku tidak akan mengenalkanmu pada siapa-siapa," ujar Ino santai, namun wajahnya nampak gusar. Berkali-kali ia mengecek ponsel putih miliknya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin..." tampak sekali gadis beriris aquamarine itu ingin mempermainkan Sakura.

"Ingin apa?!" sahut Sakura tak sabar. Sebenarnya sedari tadi gadis merah muda itu sudah gemas dengan sikap Ino.

Namun sayangnya ketika Ino hendak menjawab, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka. Hal itu sontak membuat Sakura tambah gemas. Apalagi melihat Ino yang kini menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Ino!" paksa Sakura begitu palayan pergi. Bukannya langsung menjawab, Ino malah asik meminum minumannya.

"Ino... Beritahu sekarang atau aku akan pergi," ancam Sakura tegas. Ino segera memandang gadis dihadapannya dengan raut khawatir. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama ketika iris aquamarine-nya memangkap sesosok pemuda yang baru saja memasuki cafe itu.

"Sai!" teriak Ino penuh semangat. Sakura memalingkan badannya, menatap pemuda yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi obat nyamuk? Kau baik sekali, Ino," kata Sakura sarkas. Ino cuek saja dan tetap memasang wajah berbunga-bunga.

"Apa kau menunggu lama, Honey?"

"Tidak, kau tenang saja,"

"Syukurlah," kata Sai dengan senyum abadi yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Sayang, kau tak mau mengenalkan temanmu pada kami?" tanya Ino sembari memperhatikan pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sai. Sedikit penasaran, Sakura melirik pemuda itu. Perawakan tinggi tegap dengan kulit putih. Rahang yang tegas dengan tatapan tajam bak elang. Serta rambut raven yang mencuat ke belakang. Mahakarya Tuhan? Entahlah.

"Ah, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Saudara jauhku. Sasuke, ini kekasihku, Yamanaka Ino. Dan temannya, Haruno Sakura," mendengar namanya disebut, Sakura segera mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh pemuda itu.

"Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku,"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

' _Astaga, padat sekali,_ ' batin Sakura. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Aura canggung begitu kuat terasa.

"Ah, kita jadi pergi nonton Sai?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang,"

"He-hei! Lalu aku bagaimana?" protes Sakura.

"Kan ada Sasuke-kun. Sasuke, aku titip Sakura ya," ujar Ino sembari bersiap untuk beranjak.

"Ino kau tak bisa begitu," protes Sakura masih tak terima. Bisa-bisanya Ino meninggalkannya dengan seseorang yang belum ia kenal. Yah walaupun dia adalah saudara jauh Sai, tapi tetap saja tidak enak bukan.

"Tenang Sakura, Sasuke tidak akan macam-macam," imbuh Sai mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, selamat bersenang-senang," seru Ino sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"He-Hei!"

"Sudahlah," kata Sasuke.

"Maaf?"

"Biarkan saja mereka pergi," ujar pemuda itu sembari duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati Ino, yang artinya berada dihadapan Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Tangan kanannya memainkan Berry Squash pesanannya, sementara otaknya berfikir keras untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Ja-jadi kau saudaranya Sai?" tanya Sakura mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Hn,"

 _'Tch, singkat sekali,'_ gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau kuliah dimana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tokyo University," jawab Sasuke padat, bahkan tanpa balik bertanya pada Sakura.

 _'Sabar Sakura, sabar,'_ batin Sakura menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau satu kampus dengan Sai?"

"Hn,"

"Bisakah kau ganti jawabanmu?" tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi berusaha sabar.

"Hn,"

"Hei! Aku tidak paham maksudmu jika kau hanya menjawab ' _Hn_ '. Daripada kau pakai bahasa ambigu seperti itu, kenapa tidak sekalian menggunakan bahasa hati?" amuk Sakura. Kekesalannya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Iris onyx Sasuke menatap tajam gadis dihadapannya. Sementara Sakura balas menatap dengan tatapan tak suka.

 _'Si-sial! Kenapa jantungku berdebar begini?'_ gerutu Sakura yang memutuskan untuk mengahiri tatapannya. Ah, lihatlah semburat merah yang muncul dipipi gadis itu.

Disisi lain, Sasuke menyungingkan senyum kemenangan. Tipis memang, tapi jelas-jelas senyum itu tergurat jelas dibibirnya.

 _'Kau memang menarik dan menggemaskan,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku akan ke toko buku,"

" _Souka_. Jika begitu, akan kuantar,"

"Eh?! Ti-tidak usah Sasuke, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula toko bukunya ada didekat sini," tolak Sakura halus.

"Akan kuantar," ulang Sasuke dengan tegas. "Lagipula Sai sudah menitipkanmu,"

"Eh?! _A-arigatou_ ,"

"Hn,"

Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Jika ditanya, jujur saja sekarang Sakura merasa cemas. Sedari tadi jantungnya berdegup keras, pipinya terasa panas. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Sakura dijodohkan secara paksa oleh sahabat karibnya itu. Tapi ini pertama kali Sakura merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan bahagia dan senang, seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang didalam dirinya.

 _'Kami-sama, kenapa perasaan ini muncul kembali?'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mampir dulu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sebelum keluar dari mobil volvo biru tua milik Sasuke.

"Tidak, lain kali saja,"

"Hmm, baiklah. Terimakasih dan hati-hati dijalan," ucap Sakura.

Mobil volvo itu segera melaju begitu Sakura memasuki rumahnya. Sakura yang mengetahui hal itu spontan tersenyum senang.

"Kau mengintip apa, Saki?"

"Kyaaa!" teriak Sakura. "Kaasan kenapa muncul tiba-tiba begitu,"

"Kaasan tidak muncul tiba-tiba, kau saja yang melamun,"

"Hai', hai',"

"Sudahlah, cepat ganti baju lalu bantu Kaasan menyiapkan makan malam," perintah Haruno Mebuki pada anak gadis satu-satunya itu.

"Siap kapten," Sakura memberikan hormat sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Dia terlihat senang sekali," guman Mebuki.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang tadi ia beli dengan Sasuke. Sakura sudah menyiapkan beberapa cemilan dan minuman untuk menemani acara membacanya.

 _Drrt... Drrt~_

 _"Moshi moshi,"_

" _Jidat_!" teriak Ino diseberang, membuat Sakura sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Jangan teriak, Pig! Ada apa?"

 _"Kau sedang apa sekarang?"_

"Membaca buku, ada apa?"

 _"Tunda acara membacamu!"_ perintah Ino.

"Baiklah~ Sekarang apa?"

 _"Bagaimana tadi? Kalian kemana saja?"_ tanya Ino penuh semangat, membuat Sakura menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Astaga aku kira apa,"

 _"Ayolah, ceritakan... Ceritakan,"_ rengek Ino.

"Iya, iya. Hentikan rengekanmu itu. Kami tidak kemana-mana, setelah dari cafe kami ke toko buku, setelah itu pulang,"

 _"HAH?! HANYA ITU?"_

"Lalu kau berharap yang seperti apa Ino? Kami baru kenal tadi,"

 _"Padahal aku membayangkan kalian akan pergi nonton atau jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan atau hal-hal semacam itulah,"_

"Bayanganmu terlalu jauh nona Yamanaka Ino. Lagipula kau bilang tidak akan mengenalkanku pada siapapun, tapi nyatanya,"

 _"Hei, kan memang bukan aku yang mengenalkan tapi Sai,"_ elak Ino.

"Itu sama saja. Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti menjodoh-jodohkanku seperti ini Ino?"

 _"Ini yang terakhir Sakura, ini yang terakhir,"_ janji Ino.

Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan, berharap ini benar-benar yang terakhir. "Aku pegang ucapanmu, Ino,"

 _"Iya, iya. Baiklah, lanjutkan membacamu. Selamat malam, Sakura,"_

"Selamat malam, Ino," Sakura segera meletakkan ponselnya dan meraih buku barunya yang sedikit terlewatkan.

Namun baru beberapa lembar, buku tebal itu kembali terabaikan. Sakura memilih meletakkan bukunya dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Diluar sana bulan nampak bersinar sempurna. Hawa mulai dingin karena sudah memasuki awal musim gugur, tapi masih tersisa hawa panas yang sedikit terasa malam itu.

"Kami-sama, jika ini bukan yang terbaik, bolehkan aku berharap untuk tidak jatuh cinta?" gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ada sedikit rasa rindu dihatinya, tapi ia tepis jauh-jauh. Gadis merah muda itu tidak terlalu banyak berharap. Takut rasa sakit yang sama akan ia rasakan lagi. Lagipula dia belum terlalu mengenal sosok Sasuke dengan baik.

"Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun,"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja," elak gadis beriris emerald itu. Ino mendecak kesal mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Jangan membohongiku, Nona Haruno. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan kau masih mencoba untuk membohongiku? Jangan harap itu bekerja," ujar Ino sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menunggu jawaban atau elakan apa lagi yang akan dilontarkan Sakura.

"Ino, kau bilang Sasuke adalah orang terakhir yang akan kau kenalkan padaku?"

"Hm," Ino mengangguk mantab. "Jika ini juga tidak berhasil, aku akan menyerah. Tapi aku tetap berharap ini berhasil dan kau melupakan si panda merah itu,"

"Ino.. Aku sudah lama melupakan, Gaara,"

"Tapi rasa sakit dan takut yang kau rasakan masih ada sampai sekarang Sakura. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa si panda merah itu berani mempermainkanmu. Apalagi hanya untuk taruhan? Cih," gerutu Ino, kesal ketika mengingat apa yang pernah Sakura alami.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula dengan begitu aku belajar untuk tidak terlalu percaya dan tidak terlalu berharap,"

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau selalu bilang begitu, Sakura. Tapi lihat akibatnya, sampai sekarang kau belum punya kekasih,"

"Memang salah jika aku belum punya kekasih?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sakura~ Ah, sudahlah," ujar Ino pasrah. Merasa tak akan ada gunanya berdebat dengan seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Eh, bagaimana? Apa Sasuke sudah menghubungimu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Belum. Aku juga tak terlalu berharap,"

"Tak terlalu berharap? Berarti kau ada sedikit rasa?" Ino langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, iris aquamarinenya menatap Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Bu-bukan begitu Ino,"

"Mulutmu berkata 'tidak', tapi wajahmu berkata 'iya'," goda Ino, terlebih lagi ia melihat semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Sakura.

"Ino~ sudahlah, berhenti menggodaku,"

"Haha kau lucu Sakura. Tapi sungguh Sakura, aku ingin kau kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang selalu ceria," Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya. Digenggamnya tangan sang sahabat erat.

"Aku tetap Sakura yang dulu, Ino. Tak ada yang berubah,"

"Iya, aku percaya. Setelah ini apa kau ada acara? Temani aku pergi berbelanja," ujar Ino, mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menemani, Ino. Tapi aku harus segera pulang. Kaasan akan pergi ke Seoul untuk menenani Tousan disana, jadi aku harus membantu beliau bersiap,"

" _Souka_ ,"

"Kau minta Sai saja," usul Sakura.

"Kau tahu sendiri, bagaimana Sai jika diajak belanja?"

"Haha, aku tak bisa membayangkan," kedua gadis itu lantas tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ ,"

" _Okaeri_ ~ Kau sudah pulang, sayang. Cepat ganti baju lalu bantu Kaasan,"

"Baik Kaasan," Sakura segera beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama gadis itu telah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju harian, kaos berwarna putih dengan celana diatas lutut berwarna peach.

"Bawaan Kaasan banyak sekali," Sakura sedikit kaget melihat dua koper besar dan satu tas besar sudah berjejer rapi. Gadis itu segera menghampiri sang ibu yang tengah menyiapkan makanan.

"Kaasan akan disana selama tiga bulan, sayang. Ah, tolong gorengkan tempuranya dan aduk sup tomatnya,"

"Hai'," Sakura meraih tempura yang siap untuk digoreng. "Aku pikir Kaasan hanya akan pergi beberapa minggu,"

"Perusahaan kita berkembang pesat disana, sayang. Sebenarnya Kaasan dan Tousan akan mengajakmu pindah. Kaasan tidak tega meninggalkanmu,"

"Ayolah Kaasan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri,"

"Tapi kau tetap seorang gadis, Sakura. Walau kau bisa mengurus dirimu, tapi belum ada yang mampu menjagamu. Sudah lanjutkan masakmu,"

"Iya Kaasan," Sakura kembali fokus menggoreng beberapa tempura sambil sesekali mengaduk sup tomat yang sudah hampir matang.

 _Ting tong! Ting tong!_

"Sakura, tolong bukakan pintunya,"

"Baik, Kaasan," gadis itu segera mematikan kompor dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

" _Konichiwa_ ," sapa seorang wanita paruh baya begitu Sakura membukakan pintu.

" _Konichiwa_ , maaf apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Apa ini kediaman Haruno?"

"Iya, ini kediaman Haruno. Maaf, Baasan mencari siapa ya?"

"Aku mencari-"

"Sakura, siapa yang da- Ah, Mikoto~ _Hisashiburi_ ,"

"Mebuki-chan, _hisashiburi nee~_ Lama kita tidak bertemu, kau terlihat masih muda saja,"

"Ah, kau bisa saja. Mari masuk, aku sudah menunggumu," Sakura hanya bisa berdiri terdiam karena tidak tau apa-apa.

"Sakura, tutup pintunya," perintah sang ibu membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Ba-baik, Kaasan,"

"Sakura, tolong ambilkan minuman dan cemilan," Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

"Dia anakmu?"

"Iya. Dia Sakura, masa kau sudah lupa?"

"Astaga, dia Sakura. Terakhir aku melihatnya saat dia umur dua tahun. Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan manis,"

"Kau bisa saja. Kau baru mengunjungiku sekarang, sepertinya kau betah di London," goda Mebuki.

"Tidak, dia benar-benar cantik. Hah~ Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Fugaku tidak bisa kutinggal begitu saja,"

"Ya, aku tau itu,"

"Oh ya, kudenger kau akan pergi ke Seoul?"

"Iya, aku berangkat nanti malam,"

"Sakura akan ikut?"

"Tentu tidak, dia masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Jadi dia akan di rumah,"

"Sendiri? Astaga Mebuki, kau tega sekali. Jika ada apa-apa dengannya bagaimana?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi Mikoto, jika kuajak dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kuliahnya,"

"Maaf, ini minumannya," sela Sakura sembari meletakkan dua gelas minuman dan sepiring kue kering.

"Sakura sayang, kenalkan ini bibi Mikoto. Dia teman Kaasan waktu sekolah dulu,"

" _Yoroshiku_ , Mikoto-baasan," ujar Sakura sembari membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

" _Yoroshiku nee_ , Sakura-chan. Kau benar-benar manis Sakura-chan,"

" _Arigatou_ Mikoto-baasan. Kaasan, aku ke kamar dulu ya,"

"Baiklah," Sakura segera beranjak menuju kamarnya setelah sebelumnya membungkukan badan hormat.

"Mebuki,"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku punya usul,"

"Eh?! Usul apa Mikoto?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?! Menginap di rumah Mikoto-baasan?"

"Iya Sakura, dengan begitu Kaasan tidak akan terlalu khawatir,"

"Ta-tapi Kaasaann,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, nona Haruno Sakura. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Jadi cepat bersiaplah,"

"Kaasaan~~" rengek Sakura.

"Tidak ada bantahan, sayang. Kaasan tunggu dibawah ya," Sakura menghela nafas berat. Tak ada gunanya juga gadis itu memaksa, karena sang Ibu pasti akan memaksa begaimanapun caranya.

Dengan gontai Sakura berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengambil beberapa potong baju dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas besar berwarna hitam. Tak lupa memasukkan beberapa buku dan keperluan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk dikursi depan penumpang, iris emeraldnya memandang jalanan yang mereka lalui.

"Sakura, sekarang kuliah dimana?"

"Di Konoha University, Baasan,"

"Souka. Nanti untuk berangkat kuliah, Sakura diantar anak bungsu Baasan ya. Dia kuliah di Tokyo University, kan jalannya searah,"

"Baik, Baasan," Sakura mengangguk kecil lalu kembali memperhatikan keluar jendela. Jalanan yang semula ramai menjadi lengang ketika mobil hitam itu memasuki area perumahan.

Tak berselang lama, mobil itu berbelok ke sebuah rumah bergaya klasik. Tidak terlalu besar, namun tampak megah dan mempesona.

"Ayo turun Sakura. Oh ya, Baasan punya dua putra, yang sulung sudah bekerja sedangkan yang bungsu masih seumuran denganmu. Kuharap kalian akan berteman baik,"

"Iya, Baasan. Em, Baasan suka mawar?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat banyak bunga mawar yang ada di taman depan.

"Ya begitulah. Sebenarnya Baasan suka banyak bunga. Ini masih belum seberapa, ditaman belakang masih banyak lagi dan ada dua pohon sakura disana. Ayo masuk, Baasan tidak mau kau sakit jika terlalu lama diluar," Sakura mengangguk kecil lalu mengikuti masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Tadaima_ ,"

" _Okaeri_ Kaasan," sambut seorang pemuda bersurai hitam panjang. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat tua akibat guratan panjang didaerah hidung.

"Kau ada dirumah Itachi?"

"Ya, aku rindu Kaasan dan Otouto,"

"Kau ini persis seperti ayahmu," pemuda bernama Itachi itu hanya terkikik kecil.

"Oh ya Kaasan, siapa gadis ini?" Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika iris onyx pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Dia Haruno Sakura, putri teman Kaasan. Mulai hari ini sampai tiga bulan kedepan dia akan menginap dirumah kita. Sakura, ini putra sulung Baasan, Itachi,"

Pemuda bernama Itachi itu melangkah mendekat, meraih tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya pelan. Sontak saja wajah Sakura memerah seperti tomat masak.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, nona,"

"Se-senang juga berkenalan denganmu," ucap Sakura gugup. Iris emeraldnya sedikit melirik wanita paruh baya yang berada didekatnya.

"Itachi, berhenti menggodanya!"

"Hai', hai'," Itachi melepaskan tangan Sakura, namun iris onyxnya tetap menatap gadis itu.

"Di jok belakang ada beberapa makanan, bawa masuk dan panaskan. Lalu dimana adikmu?"

"Otouto sedang dikamar. Akhir-akhir ini dia aneh," jawab Itachi sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Baiklah. Sakura, ayo ikut Baasan. Kamarmu ada diatas,"

"Baik Baasan," Sakura menenteng tasnya, memuju lantai atas. Di lantai atas hanya terdapat tiga kamar tidur.

"Ini kamarmu Sakura-chan," ujar Mikoto sambil membuka salah satu kamar yang berada di paling ujung. "Kamar sebelahmu adalah kamar Itachi, tapi dia lebih suka pulang ke apartemennya. Sementara kamar depanmu, milik anak bungsu Kaasan. Sekarang istirahatlah, setelah makan malam siap akan Baasan panggil,"

"Baik Baasan, _arigatou_ ," Mikoto tersenyum lembut sebelum meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu segera meletakkan tasnya didekat lemari. Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup nyaman. Terdapat satu kasur queen size, satu lemari, meja belajar beserta kursinya, serta satu sofa didekat jendela. Terlebih lagi warna putih dan peach yang mendominasi membuat ruangan itu semakin nyaman. Kamar itu juga dilengakapi kamar mandi dalam.

"Lumayan juga," guman Sakura. Ia memilih duduk di sofa dekat jendela yang ternyata mengarah ke taman belakang. Tangannya meraih ponsel miliknya, sedikit berharap mendapat pesan dari seseorang. Namun nihil, tak ada pesan dari seseorang yang ditunggunya tiga hari terakhir ini.

"Makan malam, siap!" teriakan Itachi membuat Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata.

Bergegas Sakura memasukkan ponselnya kembali dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Pada saat gadis itu membuka pintu, pintu depan kamarnya juga terbuka. Seorang pemuda keluar dari sana, membuat Sakura membatu di depan pintu kamarnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Sa-Sasuke," panggil Sakura dengan nada tak percaya.

"Sakura,"

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka menghabiskan makan malam dalam diam. Sesekali saling melirik, tanpa berani menatap langsung. Itachi yang tau hal itu tersenyum penuh arti.

Setelah makan malam mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sasuke membaca sebuah buku tebal, Itachi asik dengan ponselnya sedangkan Sakura mengobrol dengan ibu dari kakak beradik itu.

"Em, Sakura, tidak apa-apakan jika Baasan tinggal? Sebenarnya besok Baasan akan pergi ke Hokaido untuk menemani suami Baasan disana. Kau taulah urusan bisnis,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Baasan. Jangan khawatir,"

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau menjaga Sasuke untuk Baasan?" bisik sang nyonya rumah.

"Eh?!"

"Baasan sering keluar kota dan Itachi sering tidak berada dirumah. Baasan takut pola makannya jadi buruk,"

"Souka. Iya, Baasan. Nanti akan saya yang akan mengaturnya,"

"Kyaa~ Kau memang anak yang manis. Sakura-chan jadi anak Baasan saja ya," Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung, terlebih dirinya dipeluk dengan erat oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

"Bukankan seharusnya Kaasan istirahat?" kata Itachi, berusaha membantu Sakura sebelum gadis itu kehabisan nafas.

"Ah, kau benar Itachi. Kalau begitu Kaasan tinggal dulu ya,"

"Tch," decak Sasuke pelan. "Dia cari muka,"

"Kau bicara sesuatu Ototou?"

"Tidak, telingamu saja yang rusak," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Maafkan Sasuke ya, Sakura-chan. Dia memang seperti itu,"

 _'Iya Niichan, tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu kok,'_ batin Sakura.

"Untuk mengisi waktu bagaimana jika kita bermain?"

"Bermain apa Niichan?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

" _Truth or dare_ ," ujar Itachi semangat.

"Permainan anak kecil," ejek Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan bukunya.

"Bilang saja kau takut Otouto-ku, sayang,"

"Tch, tidak ada ceritanya aku takut,"

"Buktikan Sasuke," Sasuke menutup bukunya dengan kasar lalu ikut bergabung bersama Itachi dan Sakura. Itachi mengambil sebuah botol untuk menentukan siapa yang akan bermain.

"Siap?"

"Hn,"

"Iya,"

Dengan semangat Itachi memutar botol searah dengan jarum jam. Sakura mematap botol itu was-was. Beberapa detik kemudian, ujung botol itu berhenti dan mengarah ke...

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi girang. Sakura hanya tersenyum lega melihat bukan ia yang dapat giliran pertama.

"Tch," kebalikan dari Sakura, Sasuke menggerutu tak jelas karena dia mendapat giliran pertama.

" _Truth or dare_?" tanya Itachi.

" _Truth_ ,"

"Akhir-akhir ini apa kau memikirkan seorang gadis?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sulung Uchiha itu.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, singkat, padat dan jelas. Itachi yang mendengar itu tersenyum jail, terlebih ketika ia sadar telinga adik kecilnya itu berubah merah. Lain dengan Sakura, gadis itu terdiam. Ada rasa sakit yang muncul, rasa sakit yang bahkan lebih sakit dari yang ia rasakan ketika dipermainkan oleh Gaara.

 _'Kami-sama, kenapa rasanya sakit begini?'_

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Hanya ada satu pertanyaan," elak Sasuke.

"Cih," decak Itachi tak suka.

"Lanjutkan," kata Sasuke dan Itachi pun kembali memutar botol itu.

"Sakura," panggil Itachi ketika ujung botol mengarah ke gadis merah muda itu. " _Truth or dare_?"

Sakura menelah ludahnya dengan susah payah. " _Dare_ ,"

Itachi menyeringai senang. Sebuah ide jail terlintas dibenak pemuda itu. " _Dare_ ya? Baiklah,"

"Sakura, kau harus berperan menjadi istri Sasuke selama Kaasan tidak ada, berarti selama satu bulan,"

"A-apa? Tidak bisa begitu Itachi-nii,"

"Tidak ada penolakan Sakura," Seringai jail terpasang jelas diwajah Itachi. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Atau kau ingin menjadi istriku?" pancing Itachi. Sasuke menggeram kesal mendengar perkataan sang kakak.

"Ti-tidak," tolak Sakura.

"Baiklah. Mulai besok kau menjadi istri Sasuke dan Sasuke secara otomatis kau menjadi suaminya. Tapi ingat, kalian tidak boleh sampai melakukan ' _itu_ '. Paham?"

"Hn,"

"Hah, seharusnya aku pilih _truth_ saja tadi," guman Sakura.

"Maaf, nona. Kau tidak bisa membalikkan waktu," kata Itachi dengan senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Itachi-nii?"

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi adikku saja," Itachi mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang milik Sasuke. "Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Apa dia gadis itu?"

"Gadis apa?"

"Gadis yang membuatmu pulang dengan wajah berbinar beberapa hari lalu," goda Itachi.

"Jangan sok," elak Sasuke.

"Hahaha. Jika memang iya, tak apa-apa. Jika tidak, berikan padaku saja,"

"Tidak akan!" tolak Sasuke spontan. Butuh beberapa detik bagi pemuda itu untuk sadar apa yang ia katakan. Sedangkan Itachi sudah memerah karena menahan tawa.

" _Baka_ aniki!" Sasuke melempar buku tebal yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hahaha. Sejak kapan kau ini jadi tsundere?"

"Diam kau, baka aniki,"

"Iya, iya,"

"Tapi Sasu, jika kau memang menyukainya, sukailah dia dengan sepenuh hatimu. Jangan pernah menyukai wanita, jika kau hanya mempermainkannya,"

"Tch, kau seperti kakek-kakek," Itachi hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Setidaknya, nikmati harimu menjadi seorang suami," ledek Itachi sebelum kabur dari kamar si adik.

"Baka Aniki, sialan," dengan gesit Sasuke melempar bantal ke arah Itachi pergi.

"Suami, eh?!" pemuda itu tersenyum kecil penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya Sakura terbangun dengan malas. Bukan karena pagi yang menjelang, tapi mulai pagi itu dia harus menjalankan dare dari Itachi. Sakura bergegas menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri. Tak berselang lama, gadis itu telah selesai dan segera memakai pakaiannya.

"Aku harus segera menyiapkan sarapan," Sakura segera bergegas menuju dapur.

 **Untuk Sakura :**

 **Kaasan sudah berangkat jam 4 tadi diantar Itachi. Jika ingin pakai dapur pakai saja, anggap rumah sendiri ya sayang. Oh iya, buatkan makanan yang bergizi untuk Sasuke dan tolong jaga dia ya.**

 **With love,**

 **Uchiha Mikoto**

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar berperan sebagai seorang istri,"

Sakura segera membuka lemari pendingin. Tak banyak bahan yang ada disana, hanya ada tofu, telur, tomat dan chicken teriyaki sisa kemarin malam. Sakura diam sejenak, berfikir makanan apa yang bisa ia masak hari ini.

"Sup tofu dan omurice," dua menu itulah yang pertama terlintas dipikiran Sakura. Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis iru segera memasak nasi dan menyiapkan semua bahan makanan. Beruntung gadis itu hobi memasak, jadi ia tak begitu kesulitan.

Pukul 6 tepat semua masakan telah siap, dua piring omurice dengan potongan tomat dan dua mangkuk sup tofu. Tidak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup untuk sarapan.

"Tinggal membangunkan Sasuke,"

"Tak perlu, aku sudah siap," kata Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menuju meja makan. Pemuda itu telah siap. Kaos hitam dipadukan dengan jaket baseball biru tua dan jeans dengan warna senada membuat pemuda itu terlihat semakin gagah. Sasuke duduk dikursi paling ujung, Sakura segera menghidangkan bagian Sasuke. Setelah selesai ia duduk didepan pemuda itu.

"Kau yang masak?"

"Siapa lagi? Tidak mungkin ada ibu peri yang membuatnya,"

"Jika begitu, kaulah ibu perinya," ujar Sasuke santai. Tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya membuat pipi Sakura berubah merah secara perlahan.

"Tapi maaf hanya ini yang bisa aku buat. Bahan makanan habis semua, hanya ini yang tersisa,"

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam 2 siang,"

"Jika begitu sepulang kuliah kita belanja," putus Sasuke.

"Baiklah,"

.

.

.

.

.

Jam tangan Sakura sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 lebih 5 menit. Begitu sang dosen keluar, Sakura juga langsung keluar. Tak peduli Ino yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu tetap berlari menuju gerbang kampusnya.

Begitu sampai digerbang sekolah, Sakura melihat volvo biru tua terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang. Sosok Sasuke tengah berdiri menunggu di depan mobilnya. Beberapa mahasiswa yang tengah berjalan pulang tampak memperhatikan Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Kau telat,"

"Maaf, sensei agak lama tadi," kata Sakura sembari mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus.

"Hn, kita berangkat sekarang," ajak Sasuke. Tangannya terulur menarik tangan Sakura, membukakan pintu penumpang depan untuk Sakura. Walau saat berangkat pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama, tapi tetap saja membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di supermarket, dua remaja itu segera mengambil keranjang untuk tempat belanjaan mereka. Sasuke yang membawa keranjang itu, berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju salah satu rak. Semula Sakura hanya diam, namun segera bertindak ketika Sasuke memasukkan beberapa cup mie instant.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?!" protes gadis merah muda itu.

"Membeli makanan," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kau mau makan mie terus?"

"Hn, itu yang kumakan ketika Kaasan tak ada,"

"Kaasan tak ada, tapi ada aku. Apa kau lupa?"

"Tch, lalu kita beli apa?"

"Eem.. Kita butuh telur, tofu, daging, ayam, beberapa buah dan sayuran, roti, susu, kenta-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Kau benar-benar seperti seorang istri,"

 _Blush!_

Pipi Sakura berubah menjadi sangat merah. Dan itu membuat Sasuke terkikik senang.

"Si-sial! Ce-cepat kita selesaikan atau kita akan telat makan malam," elak Sakura sembari berjalan cepat didepan Sasuke.

Setiba di-stan sayur dan buah, Sakura mengambil beberapa jenis sayur dan beberapa jenis buah. Kegiatan Sakura terhenti sejenak ketika melihat Sasuke mengambil tomat dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Kau suka tomat?" tanya Sakura sedikit tak percaya.

"Hn,"

"Ppft..." Sakura segera mendekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan tawanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau. Tak kusangka kau suka tomat,"

"Salah?"

"Tidak, tapi-"

"Lanjutkan belanjamu!" perintah Sasuke tegas, membuat Sakura mendecak kesal.

"Sering-seringlah tersenyum dan tertawa," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?! Kenapa?"

"Karena kau cantik jika seperti itu," jawab Sasuke jujur, yang lagi-lagi membuat pipi Sakura berubah merah. Beberapa ibu-ibu yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil dan saling berbisik.

"Wah manis sekali ya, belanja bersama,"

"Iya, mereka juga terlihat cocok,"

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan ibu-ibu itu semakin membuat pipi Sakura memerah. Dengan buru-buru ia tarik tangan Sasuke untuk menjauh dari sana. Sakura bernafas lega begitu mereka tiba di bagian daging. Setidaknya cukup jauh dari ibu-ibu tadi. Sakura segera malanjutkan acara belanjanya, sampai-sampai ia lupa jika ia masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Wah, lihat mereka bepegangan tangan. Manis sekali~" celetuk seorang pengunjung lain. Sakura segera sadar dan berniat melepas genggaman tangannya. Namun bukannya melepaskan, Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Jangan dilepas!" kata Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," kata Sasuke tegas.

"Tch, dasar keras kepala," gerutu Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara Sakura mati-matian menahan jantungnya agar tidak meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, tepat satu minggu mereka berperan menjadi 'suami istri'. Selama itu pula mereka belajar untuk saling mengenal dengan alami. Selama itu pula Sakura sering geram karena terus dijaili oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, bawakan aku kopi," pinta Sasuke.

"Hai'," dengan malas Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur. Sebuah ide kecil terlintas di pikiran gadis itu. Tak berselang lama, Sakura kembali dengan secangkir kopi dan meletakkannya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sakura!" geram Sasuke ketika ia meminum kopinya.

"Ada apa Anata?" Sakura berusaha memasang wajah polos tak berdosa.

"Bukankah kau tau aku tak suka manis?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Kopi ini manis, terlalu manis," ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Ah, itu karena kau melihatku Anata," ucap Sakura santai.

"Awas kau Sakura," dalam sekejap Sasuke telah mengurung gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Sakura tertawa lepas sembari berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tak membiarkan gadis itu lepas. Senyum lebar tampak jelas dari Sasuke, senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Saking asiknya mereka bercanda, kedua remaja itu tak menyadari kedatangan orang lain.

" _Tadaim_ -" kata-kata Itachi terpotong ketika melihat kedua remaja itu tengah berpelukan. Senyum jail campur bahagia terpampang jelas diwajah pemuda itu. Terlebih melihat wajah sang adik yang tersenyum bahagia.

Melihat Itachi datang, Sakura segera berontak. Namun Sasuke malah semakin erat mendekapnya. Tak peduli Sakura yang terus-terusan memukul lengannya.

"Ah, tampaknya aku mengganggu. Lanjutkan acara kalian," ucap Itachi sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara mobil menjauh dari kediaman mereka.

"Kenapa tak kau lepaskan?" amuk Sakura.

"Bukankah wajar jika seorang suami memeluk istri,"

"Tapi kita bukan suami istri, kita bahkan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," ucap Sakura spontan. Sasuke terdiam. Perlahan ia lepaskan pelukannya. Lalu beranjak dari sana tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sakura hanya bisa melihat kepergian Sasuke. Ada rasa kosong yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura terisak pelan. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, sifat Sasuke kembali dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari pemuda itu. Bahkan kata 'hn' adalannya sekalipun. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, takut jika mood Sasuke kembali memburuk.

"Sakura?!" panggil Ino pelan.

"Hm? Ada apa Ino?"

"Kau ada masalah?"

" _Iie_ ~"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Sakura memandang Ino, lalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan gadis pirang itu.

"Sa-Sakura?! Kau kenapa?"

"Sakit Ino, sakit," isak Sakura. Ino yang tak tau apa maksud Sakura menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan," Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino begitu mereka sampai di ruang kesehatan.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit begini Ino? Bahkan lebih sakit ini daripada saat Gaara mempermainkanku. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangan dia," tangisan Sakura semakin kencang. Ino hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggung gadis itu, mencoba menenangkan.

"Sakura, sebenarnya ada apa? Kau takut kehilangan siapa?" tanya Ino setelah Sakura tenang.

"Sa-Sasuke,"

"Oh Sasuke~"

"..."

"..."

"…"

"EH?! SASUKE?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah membuat suhu udara semakin dingin, Teme," ledek Naruto, salah satu teman Sasuke.

"Jangan membuat moodku semakin buruk, Dobe," amuk Sasuke yang malah membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Ini pertama kali moodmu seburuk ini. Apa karna wanita?" tebak Naruto yang nyatanya tepat sasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Hei, kau bisa minta pendapatku atau Sai masalah wanita,"

"Tch,"

"Sasuke, Ino baru saja menelfonku. Katanya Sakura menangis, apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Kau bertengkar dengan gadis, Teme? Eh, memang kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Hn,"

"Jawabanmu ambigu, Sasuke," kata Sai.

"Jadi benar karena gadis ya. Apa kau menyukainya? Jantungmu berdebar ketika bersamanya? Dia membuatmu senang? Dia membuatmu nyaman? Dia membuatmu takut kehilangannya?" tanya Naruto beruntut, persis gerbong kereta api.

"Kau mirip om-om mesum," Sai terkekeh kecil, sementara Naruto memasang wajah kesal.

"Sudah jawab saja," desak Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Cih, jawab yang jelas. Ya atau tidak?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Souka, itu berarti kau jatuh cinta padanya. Padalah selama ini kau pintar dalam segala hal, ternyata kau tak pintar dalam urusan percintaan," ledek Naruto.

"Kau mau aku bunuh sekarang?" kata Sasuke kesal. Moodnya sudah benar-benar buruk sekarang.

"Jika kau memang menyukai dia, maka katakanlah. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanmu,"

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto. Lagipula kau sendiri yang minta dikenalkan pada Sakura setelah kau melihatnya saat pesta musim panas,"

"Hai', hai', aku tau," ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorenya Sasuke pulang sendiri sementara Sakura diantar oleh Ino karena gadis itu pulang lebih awal.

" _Tadaima_ ,"

" _Okaeri nasai,_ " balas Sakura. "Kau baru pulang?"

"Hn,"

"Segeralah mandi dan ganti baju. Aku sudah membuatkan sup tomat kesukaanmu," tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sasuke naik ke lantai atas. Sakura hanya menghela nafas lelah, namun setidaknya Sasuke tidak terlalu dingin seperti tadi pagi.

Makan malam mereka lewati dengan diam. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, bahkan untuk sekedar saling lirikpun tidak. Padahal sebelumnya mereka selalu melewati waktu makan dengan candaan dan kejailan yang tak henti.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura hendak beranjak usai mencuci piring.

"Ke kamar. E-eh?!" tanpa perintah Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Kita bermain, _truth or dare_ ," putus Sasuke sepihak. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau yang pertama, _truth or dare_?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Truth_ ,"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

"Eh?!"

"Sudah jawab saja,"

"Kau? Kau orang paling dingin yang pernah kutemui, paling keras kepala, paling suka memaksa, tapi sebenarnya kau perhatian dan pengertian," mendengar itu Sasuke terkekek pelan.

"Kau terlalu polos dan jujur," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Sekarang giliranmu, _truth or dare_?"

" _Truth_ ,"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

"Kau balas dendam?" Sakura mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Kau manis, kau pintar memasak, kau membuatku berdebar ketika didekatmu, kau membuatku takut untuk kehilanganmu," jawab Sasuke panjang lebar. Sakura hanya menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tch, kau satu-satunya gadis yang membuatku bicara seperti ini," ujar Sasuke. Tangannya terulur mengacak asal rambutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kau pergi?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kemarin? Karena kau bilang kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa,"

"Sasuke," panggil gadis itu pelan, tiba-tiba wajah Sakura berubah merah.

"Hn?"

" _Can i wish? To become your partner? If i can't... I will be your shadow,"_ tanya Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk, menahan malu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangannya terulur meraih dagu gadis itu. Membuat iris emerald yang teduh bertemu dengan iris onyx yang tajam.

" _Yes, you can_ ," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Haruno Sakura, _now you're my partner, you're my life, you're everything for me. Always in my side, don't leave me. I will protect you, i will make you happy_ ," lanjut Sasuke.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke, _arigatou. Even you try to kill me, i will never leave you and always in your side_ ," Sakura memeluk pemuda dihadapannya. Begitu pula Sasuke, memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

" _You mine_ ," bisik Sasuke, dibalas dengan angguk oleh Sakura.

"Tunggu, badanmu panas" Sasuke melepas pelukannya, iris onyxnya menatap khawatir gadis dihadapannya.

"Iya, sedikit tidak enak badan,"

"Tch, kenapa kau tak bilang?"

"Aku tidak ingin ka-EH?! Sasuke, turunkan aku," protes Sakura ketika tiba-tiba pemuda raven itu menggendong dirinya dengan _bridal style._

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke tegas. Pemuda itu segera naik kelantai dua.

"Ka-kamarku ada disana Sasuke,"

"Kau tidur dikamarku," dengan perlahan Sasuke membaringkan Sakura disalah satu sisi ranjang, lalu menyelimuti gadis itu hingga dada.

"Tapi Sasuke~"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tunggu disini akan kuambilkan obat," Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sifat keras kepala seorang Sasuke tidak mudah untuk dilawan.

Tak berapa lama, pemuda itu kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan telaten ia membantu Sakura untuk meminum obatnya kemudiam membantu gadis itu untuk kembali berbaring.

"Sasuke, tidurlah. Aku tak ingin kau sakit," pinta Sakura.

"Sekarang pikirkan dulu keadaanmu,"

"Aku tak apa-apa Sasuke, aku akan kembali ke kamarku agar kau bisa istirahat,"

"Tidak. Kau tidur disini, bersamaku,"

"Apa?! Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," Sasuke menempatkan dirinya disamping Sakura berhadapan dengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Kau tidak pakai selimut?"

"Tidak, kau saja yang pakai,"

"Tapi nanti ka-"

"Jika aku kedinginan, aku bisa pakai jaket atau mengambil selimut lagi. Yang terpenting adalah kau," Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau benar perhatian ternyata. _Arigatou_ ,"

"Jangan berterima kasih, bukankan wajar jika aku memperhatikan kekasihku sendiri,"

"Memang wajar. Tapi jika yang melakukannya adalah pria dingin sepertimu, itu tidak wajar,"

 _Tak!_

" _Ittai_ ~" ringis Sakura sembari mengelus dahinya yang dijitak oleh Sakuke.

"Apa sakit?"

"Tentu saja, baka!"

 _Cup!_

"Sa-sasuke," Sakura tergagap pelan ketika pemuda dihadapannya mengecup lembut dahinya.

"Sudah kuobati, sekarang tidurlah,"

"Hm," gadis itu mengangguk pelan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

" _Dai suki_ ," guman Sakura pelan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dikecupnya kembali dahi, pipi dan bibir gadis itu. Kemudian memeluknya erat.

" _Dai suki mou_ ," bisik Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Em," perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, iris emeraldnya mengerjap pelan untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya. Jam di nakas sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lebih 15 menit.

"Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan," guman Sakura pelan. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba turun dari tempat tidur, berusaha agar tidak mengusik tidur Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ka-kau sudah bangun Sasuke?"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Membuatkanmu sarapan,"

"Tidak usah, kau istirahat saja. Dan jangan membantah," kata Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura sempat menolak.

"Hai'," Sakura kembali merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Sementara Sasuke beranjak keluar kamar setelah mencium lembut dahi Sakura. Perlakuan-perlakuan kecil itulah yang membuat Sakura nyaman. Seorang gadis tidak butuh kata-kata manis, tapi butuh bukti nyata.

Setelah cukup lama, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya dengan nampan kecil berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Kau membuat apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sup sisa kemarin malam kutambahkan dengan tofu dan potongan tomat,"

"Souka, tapi lain kali potong tofu agak lebih kecil Sasuke," saran Sakura begitu melihat ukuran tofu yang terlalu besar. "Tapi untuk laki-laki, hasilnya lumayan,"

"Hei, begini-begini aku juga bisa masak,"

"Hai', hai' Sasuke-sama. Terserah apa katamu," dengan telaten Sasuke menyuapi Sakura. Karena Sakura hanya makan sedikit akhirnya Sasuke yang harus menghabiskannya.

"Minumlah obat dan istirahatlah, aku akan bersiap ke kampus. Aku sudah memberitahu Ino bahwa kau tidak masuk hari ini,"

" _Wakatta, arigatou_ Anata," Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Sakura sebelum pergi untuk bersiap. Sedangakan Sakura memilih untuk tidur kembali.

Begitu Sasuke kembali, gadis itu telah kembali terlelap didunia mimpi. Perlahan Sasuke mendudukan dirinya didekat gadis itu. Tangannya terulur membelai lembut pipi Sakura. Dibenahinya letak selimut yang dipakai gadisnya itu.

" _Ittekimasu_ ," bisik Sasuke kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

 **3 minggu kemudian**

"Anata! Kau tau dimana puding stroberiku," teriak Sakura.

"Sudah kumakan," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Sudah apa?" dengan wajah gemas Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah bersantai diruang keluarga.

"Sudah kumakan," ulang Sasuke.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Kau tadikan sudah dapat, kenapa bagianku kau ambil juga?!" protes Sakura. Dengan gemas campur kesal gadis itu memukul lengan Sasuke. Bukannya kesakitan, pemuda itu malah tertawa senang. Tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Sakura gemas.

"Maaf, maaf, aku sengaja,"

"Sasuke!" Sakura berhenti memukul pemuda itu. Pipinya menggembung kesal, membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Jangan ngambek seperti itu,"

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Sakura ketus.

 _Cup!_

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Sakuara. "Nanti aku belikan lagi, sebanyak apapun yang kau mau," tawar Sasuke.

"Benarkan?"

"Hm," Sasuke mengangguk. Dipeluknya Sakura dari belakang, dibenamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menjahiliku Sasuke?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke menjahili dirinya, bahkan Sakura sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi saking banyaknya.

"Mungkin salah satu hobiku," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Tch," decak Sakura, tak terima dengan jawaban kekasihnya itu. "Aku tak tau kau bisa sejail ini,"

"Aku hanya jail padamu. Karena kau milikku, jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau,"

"Cih, kau ini," tangan Sakura terulur kebelakang, mengacak gemas surai raven Sasuke.

"Ingat Sakura, kau milikku. Hanya milikku,"

"Iya Sasuke, aku milikku. Puas?"

"Belum,"

"Eh?!" Sakura kaget ketika merasakan kecupan ringan di perpotongan lehernya. Semula hanya kecupan, namun Sasuke perlahan mulai menghisap leher gadisnya itu. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada Sakura.

"Eeng~ Sasuke~ Hentikan!" sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha lepas dari dekapan pemuda itu, namun sia-sia saja. Tenaga Sasuke jelas lebih besar.

Dengan sekali gerakan, posisi Sakura sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu sudah sangat merah menahan malu. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir merah Sakura. Kecupan lembut perlahan menjadi ciuman kasar yang menuntut. Sakura berkali-kali berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tak bisa.

"Kau milikku, Uchiha Sakura," bisik Sasuke dengan suara berat.

"Sa-Sasuke, jangan macam-macam! Kyaa!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh kecil Sakura hingga terjatuh di atas sofa. Seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas diwajah pemuda itu, sedangkan Sakura sudah sangat memerah. Dengan lembut, Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir gadis itu. Perlahan Sakura mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke.

" _Tadaim_ -" Mikoto terdiam diujung pintu, begitu pula Itachi. Sakura yang kaget segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terlihat kesal.

"Sasuke, Sakura," panggil Mikoto.

"Baasan, i-ini," dengan gugup Sakura berusaha menjelaskan. Namun bibirnya tak bisa merangkai kata.

"Jika kalian ingin melakukan ' _itu_ ', lakukan dikamar, baka!" celetuk Itachi. Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk menahan malu.

"Kyaa~~ Mebuki! Kita akan jadi besan!" kata ibu dua anak itu girang.

"Hah?!" Sasuke maupun Sakura memandang tak percaya wanita paruh baya itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Kaasan akan berbicara dengan Mebuki tentang pernikahan kalian," wanita itu segera beranjak pergi, diikuti Itachi.

"Eh?! Pernikahan?" Sakura terkejut setengah mati, sementara Sasuke menyeringai senang. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menggendong gadisnya.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar," bisik Sasuke dengan suara berat dan menggoda.

"Kyaa! Dasar Sasuke ero!"

" _You mine_ , Uchiha Sakura. _Now and ever_ ,"

.

.

.

.

.

 _You're My Happiness_

 _You're My Heart_

 _You're My Life_

 _You Mine_

.

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
